Although barbecue grills have grown tremendously popular, there are two primary types of barbecue grills: gas grills and solid fuel grills. Gas barbecue grills employ a burner or group of burners to cook food that is supported on a grate above the burner(s). The fuel source for gas barbecue grills is typically liquid propane or natural gas. Solid fuel barbecue grills use combustible solid fuel, typically charcoal, to cook the food. As a result, this type of grill is commonly referred to as a charcoal barbecue grill. Regardless of the type, the barbecue grill has a cooking chamber that includes a cover and a firebox. The cooking chamber is movable between an open position and a closed position. Preferably, the cooking chamber is in the closed position when the food is being cooked by the barbecue grill.
During operation of the barbecue grill, food is placed on the grate and grease and other byproducts are generated during the cooking process. The quantity of grease and byproducts generated during the cooking process varies with a number of factors, including but not limited to the type of food cooked on the grate, the amount of food cooked, the amount of heat generated by the burner tube, and the ambient conditions. In addition, certain types of foods produce a larger amount of grease and byproducts than other types. Over time and repeated use, grease and byproducts can accumulate within the cooking chamber. The accumulation of grease and byproducts can negatively affect the performance and operation of the barbecue grill assembly.
An example of a gas barbecue grill is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,964 to Lohmeyer et al. In FIG. 4, the cooking chamber 52 comprises the cover 58 and the firebox 56. A burner element 62 is positioned in a lower region of the firebox 56 and a grate 66 is positioned in an upper region of the firebox 56. A drip pan 98 collects grease and byproducts that pass through the drain opening in the lower portion of the firebox 56. The cover 58 is movably supported by a hinge 60 positioned at the rear of the cooking chamber 52. A rim defines a perimeter of the of the firebox 56. In the closed position of FIG. 4, the rim engages the angled front wall of the cover 58.
A charcoal barbecue grill is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,758 to Stephen. In FIG. 2, the cooking chamber 20 comprises the cover 28 and the firebox 26. A lower grate 46 supports the combustible fuel in a position below the cooking grate 44. A rim having a rolled lip defines a perimeter of the firebox 26. When the cover 28 is in the open position, hooks 62 engage an inner surface of the firebox 26 below the rim. When the cover 28 is in the closed position, the rim of the cover 28 engages the rim of the firebox 26.
Over time and repeated use, grease and byproducts can accumulate within the cooking chamber. The accumulation of grease and byproducts can negatively affect the performance and operation of the barbecue grill assembly. Conventional cooking chambers are prone to the build-up of grease and byproducts within the cooking chamber. This means that grease and byproducts can accumulate on the inner surface of the cover and at the interface region where the cover meets the rim of the firebox. This condition is exacerbated with compact grill assemblies since within the cooking chamber, the grate is positioned relatively close to the inner surface of the cover. As a result, a greater amount of grease and byproducts come into contact with the inner surface of the cover during the cooking process. Accordingly, conventional cooking chambers permit the accumulation of grease and byproducts which negatively affects the performance and operation of the barbecue grill.
Therefore, there is a definite need for a cooking chamber that reduces the accumulation of grease and byproducts near the interface region. In addition, there is a measurable need for a cooking chamber that directs and controls the flow of grease and byproducts from the interface region towards a lower portion of the firebox to ensure the long-term performance and operation of the barbecue grill. The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.